Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Rules
|-|General Policies= General Policies *No bullying/harassing another user. This includes bullying them because of their race, religion, sexuality, ethnicity, or gender. *No Trolling. **''Trolling'' is when you are constantly angering another user on purpose. *No''Sock-puppeting''. **''Sockpuppeting'' is when you create an account to impersonate someone, or to avoid getting a ban. Creating another account for backup is okay, just please consult an admin about it first. *Please be kind to others. Do not bash others because of their personal opinions or any reason. *Do not ask any disturbing or personal questions. **Example: "Hey! What does her underwear look like?" OR "Is it true that you have freaky fetish?"'' *Please keep your own personal information discreet as possible. Do not give out your full name, phone number, or any kind of personal info. *No spamming. **''Spamming'' is when you constantly post something over and over again. *No under-aged users. **This rule is wiki-wide. If your age is under 13, then you will be blocked globally. *Do not edit another user's 'User Page'. **You may do so, if the user allows it. |-|Creation= Creation Policies '''Characters ' *No '''Overpowered Characters'. To be overpowered is when your character cannot die, has powers that go over the limits, etc. As long as their powers do not just make everything easier for you, AND they can die on a normal basis, then your character is not overpowered. *Not too many Sues. This does not mean NO Flippy-Sues, NO Giggles-Sues, NO sues at all, this just means that we recommend you be original with your characters and they will get more interest. *Make New Characters. If you keep making characters, this makes for more episode ideas. If we just stuck with the characters we have now, then we'd run out of ideas. That's why Mondo made the Vote or Die, to get new characters to make up new concepts. Episodes ' *Make them lengthy. Don't just put down one paragraph or like one or two short paragraphs and call that an episode. Be creative and let your imagination flow. If you are on Writers Block, then don't write a short episode and be over with it. *Finish them. We get lots of episodes that are never finished, including one from Season 7 that wasn't finished during the making of Season 42 that had to be deleted. Don't just put one or two words and a construction template on it and ignore it for a week or two before finally finishing it. *A few NSFW references are okay. Take the censored sex in Siblings in Blood for example - as long as NSFW is not the main focus, and it is censored, then you may have slight NSFW references - once again, DO NOT OVERUSE THIS!! *Not too many fan versions. Don't make fan versions your main focus. Make your own episodes too! * No adding characters to an episode that has already been completed (unless given permission by its creator). |-|Discussion= Discussion Policies *All discussions are to be held at the forums or via blog post. Posting in the forums is much more advised. #Be polite when speaking with users. Agree and disagree with others politely, no matter how different your opinions and views are. #Do not give out any personal information when discussing. This includes especially your full name, your phone number, and your address. #Do not bully or offend anyone in discussions. Please be as respectful as possible even if you disagree with others. Negative retaliation also falls under this category and will be identified as bullying. #Do not post anything that may disturb others or make people feel uncomfortable. #All content in discussions must be appropriate. #Please do not do anything to deliberately anger another person in a discussion. |-|Chat= Chatting #Be respectful to all users in chat, regardless of how you may feel about them. #Cyber-bullying is far from allowed. This includes being rude, putting down others, discriminating because of race, gender, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, etc., intimidating others, harassing, threatening, or calling others inappropriate names. #Do not give out any personal information openly in chat. This especially includes your full name, your phone number, and your address. #Do not bring up any topics, ask any questions, etc. that may be uncomfortable, disturbing, or highly controversial for other users. #Do not spam in the chat! #Deliberately angering someone due to differing interests is known as “trolling”, a common internet issue that will not be accepted. For example, going to a user and calling them a rude name because they like a ship different from yours is considered trolling. #Do not post any inappropriate, disturbing, or possibly offensive links in the chat. #Please be as respectful and considerate as possible when expressing your feelings #Do not pose as anyone but yourself (do not pretend to be a celebrity, another user, etc.) unless your are roleplaying (as characters only!). #Everything discussed in chat must be appropriate. Do not bring up any inappropriate topics. Reporting #When a problem arises, try to immediately report it to an admin or chat moderator in chat. If there is not one present, please go onto a message wall of an admin or chat mod and report it to them. #Try not to make too big a scene of reports in chat to prevent drama. If you can, try private messaging the admin or chat mod (if one is present) if you are reporting in chat. #Please try to take screenshots or photos of your computer screen when issues occur in chat. This can be used as evidence when chat reports are being carried out. User Conflicts ''Here on Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki, we are already aware that not everyone is going to get along. Please read the rules below to understand what to do when a conflict arises between two or more users. #If you get into a disagreement with a user, try to calmly explain why you think what you think and accept their opinion. Do not carry on as that just causes more trouble. #If you are in a fight with another user, try to settle it as calmly as possible. Do not get yourself angered and do not be rude to the user. You can private message them to calmly settle it out or you can just ignore them for a while. #If you see users fighting, please do not take sides and fight with one side as that causes more trouble. Just try to calm the users down and report the problem to a chat moderator. |-|Images= Image Policies #All images must follow the general wiki rules (no inappropriate images, offensive images, etc.). #You cannot overwrite (upload over) an image unless you uploaded the image. If you have any reason for overwriting an image, please notify the admins about it here or ask the uploader of the image. #Naming - All files must be named according to the topic of the file. You cannot name the page random numbers or letters. The image must be named appropriately and must relate to the image. #Unused images - All images must be on a page of some sort whether it's an article, user page, a thread, etc. Any image that is not on a page must be uploaded onto a page of some sort within two weeks. If it is not, it will be placed accordingly or the image will be deleted. #Duplicate images - Please refrain from uploading the same image as one that is already on the wiki. The image will be deleted if it is seen. #All images posted here, have to wiki-related/HTF related. #Pornography is not at allowed. Please do not post any pornographic images. They will be deleted. |-|Articles= Article Layout All articles on HTFF Wiki have a specific layout that must be placed correctly. Please view an example of Clesta below to see how the layout is specifically placed. Please note that Infoboxes are not required, but highly suggested. ---- Clesta is a fan character based off of the creator, Shadow887. ← Place a small and brief sentence about the character Character Info Normal State Place a summary about your character, please use proper and correct grammar once you do this → Clesta is a light blue winged-wolf with blonde hair. She loves drawing, and can flip out. Sometimes, she can be shy and can organize things. According to her shirt, she likes cats. In fact, she owns four cats: Aries, Josie, Rosie, and Dunkin. Her flip out state is known as Cleste. Although she's the princess of weather, she's partly immortal, which means she's harder to kill . Besides this, Clesta has a schedule which helps her know when to change the weather. Her personality usually affects her, and the people around her. For example, she's very sensitive and can flip out when angered enough. She can be a smarty pants at times, as well as being a 'geek' most of the time. Robotic State If your character is a Flippy-Sue, plese post information about their multiple states → Clesta turned into this form for the first time when she accidently fell into a volcano (same one that Boomer fell in). Clesta turns a darker blue, her hair turns light brown, her clothes turn darker, she gets a blaster in her left hand, and she turns more mechanical, even her wings (but they're slightly smaller). In this state, she is more powerful and speaks in an autotuned voice. As she gets more stronger, smarter, faster, and has more reflexes. Clesta can turn into this form at any time, or when she gets electrocuted by electronics, but uses it rarely. Her name in this state is know as Robo-Clesta 3.0. Her blaster seems to contain "settings", which includes plasma, lightning, laser, fire, ice, and gun settings. Werewolf State Her werewolf state was caused when introduced to large amounts of dark magic. Clesta's fur turns into a bluish-gray, as well as her fur being more furry-like, her clothes rip, she gets a spiked collar on her neck, her legs turn into paws with small, black claws, her hair turns darker blonde, and grows slightly larger. Her name is known as Lydra in this state. She becomes slightly more aggressive in this state and seems to become more deadly, a bit like her flip out state, except more safer. She can turn into this form at any time, except when in the full moon. Lydra (Clesta's) voice seems to be more growlish like most werewolves. When the full moon happens, she acts more like a real wolf, usually mauling characters to death. Like Zyvarr, she hates when characters video tape or take pictures of her. Mermaid State Clesta's mermaid state was caused, in the summer, almost drowned to death. However, Sea and Coral found her and gave her a pearl. This made her into a mermaid, which includes her mermaid tail being sky blue, her orange bow turning a sandy color, her shirt turning sea green, and her blonde hair turning pale. She also seems to have gills in this state, however, she still have lungs so she can breath on land. Like her other forms, she can transform into it as well, except when in the water. She's also very nice and polite in this state. Her name is known as Marina in this state. Manticore State (No origin has been decided yet) In this form, Clesta turns a darker blue, her clothes turns darker, she grow large, scaly wings instead of normal wings, a lions mane instead of her normal hair, bluish-red eyes, and a scorpions tail. Like real manticores, she can shoot venom than can paralyze or kill a tree friend. This is one of her most dangerous forms, as Clesta's uses this form rarely, like her robotic form. Her voice is more of a rough voice. Her name is known Ctesias in this form. Weirdly, her personality isn't affected in this form. However, she's more cautious and careful in this form. Fairy/Breezie State This form was caused when she used large amounts of magic to cast a current spell, turning her into a fairy/breezie hybrid. Her fairy/breezie form turned her smaller (about 4 inches, like an actual Breezie), her wing turn into large fairy wings, her clothes and hair stay, and she grows long eyelashes (like a Breezie). She's more wise in this form, but, unlike other fairies, speaks in gibberish, however, people can still understand her. Her name is know as Pyxie in this state. Alicorn State Her Alicorn state was caused when a unicorn, an earth pony, and a Pegasus (who were big fans of Clesta), gave Clesta a MLP form which is an alicorn, so she can go to PonyVille. She's still the same in this form, except as a pony. Her name is known as Blazing Sun in this form. Feral State Her feral state was cause when a ghost cat interacted with her, and since Clesta is powerful, cursed her so she can become feral. She turns into a real wolf with wings in this form, no clothes or hair visible, just her cat symbol on her chest. She cannot speak in this form, but is ferocious and wild, but is still like herself. Her name is known as Ula in this form. Satyr State In a forest, Clesta tried to se a spell to make her see better in the dark, but messed up and turned herself half-goat. She has hindquarters and hooves, shorter pants, a sweater, small goat horns, and a flower on her head. She seems to uncontrollably eat inedible objects, like real goats, she mostly eats cans .She can climb mountains faster. Her name is known as Simia. She is very paranoid in this form, mostly shy at times. Strong Emotion State Clesta got this for when she accidently found very powerful corrupted dark magic, usually by spell casting it accidently. Clesta grows two tails, ones that can stretch and hold people down, she has poisonous claws and can eject toxic chemicals from them, her eyes glow brightly, but discolored, her wings are bat-like similar to Nightmare Moon's wings, frizzled hair, her cat shirt looks like it's eyes are ripped out, a red glow surrounds her, and a voice that echoes, sounding corrupted. This is her most powerful form, more powerful than all her forms combined, basically unstoppable, but can only become that form when she triggers a strong, powerful emotion. Like fear, anger, depression, etc, can turn her into that form. She can also be uncontrollable, to the point where she kills innocent tree friends. She is known as Aria in this form. Episodes EPISODES are 100% required! Please post all your characerter's apperances! Starring #That's O-fence-ive #Candy-Crushed #Wingless Victory #Thanks For The Memories Featuring #Let Them Slide #RayDay (Birthday Episode) #Good Mourning Appearances #Down and Dirty